Are You Gonna Be There?
by Crystal Yumi
Summary: Takeru and Hikari finally get together!! Anyway, after they finally get together and sing in a talent show, something fatal happens to one of them... This is dedicated to Melissa, aka NovemberRain19 because of the fic she dedicated to me that totally rule
1. Are You Gonna Be There?

Are You Gonna Be There? By Crystal Yumi  Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, but all of you already knew that. I also don't own the song 'Are You Gonna Be There?' by NSYNC, but you probably knew that too. However, I do own the idea to this fic, so please, no stealing. Author's Note: The lyrics to this song weren't very clear, what can I say, Justin Timberlake mumbles (Sorry Justin fans!!) So if anyone knows the lyrics to the song, please tell me. Also, this is my first Tkari, so bare with me everyone! Dedication: I've decided that from now on I'm gonna dedicate all my stories. This one is dedicated to my very good friend Melissa, aka NovemberRain19. I wanna thank her for inspiring me to finish this story, and for the totally awesome story she dedicated to me. I LOVED it Melissa!! It totally rocked, unlike this one......... 

"Hikari honey, Takeru is here!" 

"Send him up mom!" Hikari Kamiya glanced in the mirror one last time before her best friend and long time crush bounded up the stairs into her room. She and Takeru were planning on singing a duet in the school talent show, and they had to pick a song. 

"Hi Hikari!" Takeru exclaimed, running into her room and slamming the door behind him.

"Hey Takeru, what's up?"

"Oh, just the sky, the ceiling, the light fixtures-" "OKAY! I get the point Takeru, you know I hate it when you say that!" Takeru smiled, and his eyes glowed with a mischievous glint. 

"Oh, I know. I just like to annoy you!" Hikari opened her mouth in mock shock. (A/N: Hey, that rhymes!)

"Takeru, how dare you!" They both laughed. Hikari loved times like that, when they could joke around with each other, without worrying about Daisuke getting jealous or The Digimon Kaizer attacking. 'Perfect Takeru. Start off the conversation casually, then, when she least expects it, say 'I love you!' Oh yeah, just wonderful. She'll die of disgust before I can even die from embarrassment. What are you gonna do Takeru, what are you gonna do? Well, all I know is I'm telling her tonight. Tonight I'm gonna admit my feelings to Hikari Kamiya, and hopefully, she'll share them', Takeru thought to himself. 

"So, what songs do you have to pick from?" asked Hikari.

"How about Offspring's 'Pretty Fly For A White Guy'? That describes me perfectly, no?" Hikari rolled her eyes.

"No rock Takeru, my voice doesn't go with rock, or rap for that matter, so don't even think about asking about 'The Thong Song'!" Takeru laughed and snapped his fingers.

"Aww, nuts, I was gonna suggest that next, how'd ya know?" Hikari rolled her eyes again.

"No comment".

"Ya know, Yamato said the very same thing when I asked him when Mimi and him are gonna get married". (A/N: Okay, I just had to put a little bit of Mimato in it! If any of you read any of my other stories, you know I'm obsessed with Mimato!) Hikari's eyes widened. 

"You actually asked that?" 

"Yeah!" 

"Takeru, Takeru, Takeru, you have a lot to learn", Hikari said, shaking her head in mock disgust. Takeru shrugged. 'Uh oh, now I've done it, now she thinks I'm obnoxious, she'll never like me now' 

"Well anyway, you gave me a really good idea! How about, we sing 'Are You Gonna Be There?' by NSYNC? We can sorta dedicate it to Yamato and Mimi's one year anniversary!" Hikari exclaimed. 

"That's a really good idea! But, let's say we dedicate it to something else". Hikari gave Takeru a confused look. 

"Like what?" 

"How about celebrating… us…getting…together?" he half asked half-mumbled. 

"What was that?" Hikari asked, although she knew full well what he said. 

"I said, I was wondering if we could get together. I love you Hikari Kamiya". Hikari's eyes started tearing up. 'Oh no, I made her cry, she definitely doesn't like me'. But, contrast to Takeru's belief, Hikari just smiled. 

"I love you to Takeru Takashi, always and forever". Takeru smiled and started dancing around in circles before taking Hikari in his arms and giving her her first kiss. When they broke apart Takeru sweat dropped. 

"What's the matter?" Hikari asked. 

"Well, I was just thinking about what Taichi and Yamato are gonna say". 

"It doesn't matter, we love each other, and that's that". Takeru sweat dropped again. 

"It's not that, I know we'll always be together. But, when we get older and if we get married…" 

"Yes?" 

"Yamato and Taichi…" 

"Yes?" 

"Will be…" 

"What?!?!" 

"…brothers…" Hikari's eyes widened and she sweat dropped too. 

"Uh oh........" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The day of the Talent Show..................... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It's been two weeks since the fateful night in Hikari's room where she and Takeru finally announced their love for one another. The song that they're singing, 'Are You Gonna Be There' was coming along great and they sounded wonderful. In Takeru's opinion, they were sure to win! Yamato and Mimi were extremely honored to have Takeru and Hikari's performance dedicated to them. Since it's been two weeks since their love was admitted, the whole school knew of Hikari and Takeru's relationship. Everyone was really happy for them, especially Mimi and Sora, but one person was not happy at all. You guessed it, Daisuke. He was now not talking to either Hikari or Takeru, even when they went on missions in the digiworld. Right now though, Hikari and Takeru didn't really care for they were really nervous, standing backstage waiting to perform. 

"Five minutes guys!" yelled Mr. Fujiyama (Spelling????), the show manager.

"Oh Takeru, I'm so nervous!" exclaimed Hikari. 

"I am too, but don't worry, we'll be great, we've been practicing for weeks! Besides, we couldn't afford Yamato and Mimi an anniversary present, so this is the best we can do!" Hikari laughed. 

"Well if you hadn't spent all of your money on comics we wouldn't be in this mess!" 

"Might I remind you that you were the one that spent all of your money on hair stuff and makeup?" 

"Now presenting, our last act, Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Kamiya singing 'Are You Gonna Be There?' by NSYNC" Mr. Fujiyama said, already on stage. 

"We're on!" exclaimed Hikari, smiling widely and pulling Takeru on stage. 

"Hi everybody!" Takeru exclaimed, addressing everyone in the audience, especially Yamato, Mimi, Sora, Taichi, Koushiro, Jyou, Miyako, Iori, and Daisuke, who were sitting in the front row. 

"As you already know, Takeru and I are gonna sing, 'Are You Gonna Be There?' by NSYNC. Well, we'd like to dedicate this too two very special people on their one year anniversary", said Hikari. 

"Everyone give it up for my brother Yamato Ishida, and his girlfriend, Mimi Tachikawa!" finished Takeru. The whole audience stood up and applauded Yamato and Mimi, who were still sitting and were too busy blushing to thank everyone. Finally, the audience settled down and the music to the song started. Everyone grew silent as Hikari and Takeru's beautiful melody filled the room.  "If I was down Would your arms lift me up To higher ground With just the strength of your love If I was lost Would I find Something in your eyes To lead me home But if it all went wrong Would be there to hold It's easy to be there through the good times But when the times get hard Would stay or walk away  Are you gonna be there when the rain comes Are you gonna be there with the warm touch Can you swear you'll be there with the real love Are you gonna be there Will you stand by my side through the bad times Through whatever will be will you still be mine Will you stay in my life for a lifetime Are you gonna be there  When I need someone to hold Someone there for me Are you gonna be there, oh yeah  In my world If it should all fall down Will you be there Be there to turn it around Will you still care Can I depend on you to see me through this life And if it all goes wrong Will you still make it right It's easy to be there through the good times But when the times get hard Will you still be on my side  Are you gonna be there when the rain comes Are you gonna be there with the warm touch Can you swear you'll be there with the real love Are you gonna be there Will you stand by my side through the bad times Through whatever will be will you still be mine Will you stay in my life for a lifetime Are you gonna be there  When I need someone beside me Someone there for me Are you gonna be There with the arms to hold me There with the love I need Will you be there Will you be there Heart and soul I need to know  Are you gonna be there Are you gonna still care Are you gonna be, yeah Will you stay by my side Are you gonna be mine  Are you gonna be there when the rain comes Are you gonna be there with the warm touch Can you swear you'll be there with the real love Are you gonna be there Will you stand by my side through the bad times Through whatever will be will you still be mine Will you stay in my life for a lifetime Are you gonna be there Are you gonna be there when the rain comes Are you gonna be there with the warm touch Can you swear you'll be there with the real love Are you gonna be there Will you stand by my side through the bad times Through whatever will be will you still be mine Will you stay in my life for a lifetime Are you gonna be there 

As they finished the song, the audience burst out in applause, they screamed and cheered for the wonderful couple and their wonderful song. In the front row, Mimi was crying her eyes out, and Yamato was teary eyed. 'Thank you' he mouthed to Takeru, who only nodded in response. Mr. Fujiyama, after talking to the judges, came running back on stage. 

"We have a winner! Hikari Kamiya and Takeru Takaishi singing the song, 'Are You Gonna Be There!" The whole audience burst in applause as Mr. Fujiyama presented Hikari and Takeru their award, a dinner for two at their favorite restaurant, Maria's Italian Restaurant. 

"Thank you so much everyone!" exclaimed Hikari, as after ten minutes, the audience was still applauding their performance and win. 

"I just wanna say something, and I apologize for being mushy, but I wanna tell Takeru, my boyfriend, and soulmate that I promise to always be there for him". Takeru blushed as a loud 'Awww' escaped from the audience, except for one very red and angry face that belonged to none other then Daisuke. 

"I'd like to say that I'm also gonna always be there for Hikari, my soulmate. Because when people are made to be together, then they'll be together forever!" The audience started clapping again very loudly as Hikari and Takeru started kissing. That is, except for Daisuke, and this time, Taichi and Yamato.................. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Later that day 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Bye Yamato, Bye Mimi! Thanks for dinner!" yelled Hikari, as she and Takeru exited the reseteraunt where Yamato and Mimi took them as a celelbration. 

"Anytime!" yelled Yamato. 

"And thanks for the great song!" yelled Mimi. 

"Anytime!" yelled Takeru, taking after his bigger brother. As Mimi and Yamato faded from site Takeru and Hikari linked hands and started walking a little closer together. 

"This day was wonderful Takeru". 

"I know 

Hikari, I mean first we win the talent show, and then we dupe my brother out of $50! What couldn't be better?" Hikari laughed. 

"Did ya mean it Takeru?" Takeru took on a confused look. 

"Mean what?" he asked. Hikari and Takeru stopped walking. They stood on the sidewalk and Hikari looked Takeru straight in the eye. 

"Did you mean that you'd always be there for me? Because I know I did". Takeru took Hikari's hands in his own and smiled. 

"Of course I did Kari-chan. You're my soulmate and I love you". Tears started coming to Hikari's eyes. 

"Oh Takeru!" Hikari exclaimed, giving Takeru a huge hug, 

"I love you! And I'm always gonna be with you, from now on, you won't be able to get rid of me!" Takeru smiled playfully as he held Hikari in his arms.

"Aww, nuts. Just when I thought you were gonna leave me alone!" Hikari just smiled and kissed him. Takeru broke the kiss first, although he was a little dissapointed. He looked behind him and found a beautiful pink rose, the same color as Hikari's crest that was destroyed all those years ago. He took it in his hands and placed it in Hikari's. 

"This is a symbol of our love. As long as this rose stays alive, our love will live strong". Once again tears sprang to Hikari's eyes as she felt the soft petals of the pink rose. 

"It's beautiful. Thank you. I'll keep it alive forever!" Takeru smiled warmly as he grabbed Hikari's hand and said 

"Come on, I need to get you home before Taichi kills me". Hikari laughed. 

"Let's go". 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hikari and Takeru started crossing the street, but they didn't look to see if there were any cars. As they got to the middle of the road, a car came careening around the corner, going around 80 miles per hour. The driver, obviously drunk was not aware of the two pre-teens crossing the street, one of whom had no time to get out of the way. Later, after his hangover he would remember what he had done. And how he had hit someone with his car, a certain someone that was walking with her boyfriend. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Takeru, **watch out!**" screamed Hikari. Takeru looked ahead and saw a car come speeding around the corner, headed straight for him. He was frozen in fright, like a deer trapped in the headlights, not realizing what was to happen until it was too late. He closed his eyes and waited for the deadly blow, but it never came. When he opened his eyes he saw a sight that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Hikari stepped in front of him and pushed him out of the way. As he fell towards the ground from the force of Hikari's push, the car struck her, and sent her flying in the air. As the car zoomed away, the driver not aware of the 12 year old girl he had hit, Hikari hit the ground with a deafening thump. She was bleeding profusely from a wound in her head, and both her arms and one leg was bent in a way they weren't bent two minutes ago. What was the most grusome of her injuries, was the bone sticking out of her neck, justifying the fact that if she would live, her arms and legs would never be used again. Takeru rushed over to his girlfriend, crying for her, for she was unconcious and couldn't cry for herself. 

"Hikari....no...." he whispered as he took her unconcious form in his arms and cried softly to himself. 

"Hikari, you're gonna be okay, we're gonna grow old together Hikari. You have to be okay. Remember how we planned our life? You, me, Gatomon, and Patamon were gonna be together forever. Don't end our dream Hikari, please don't. Think of Gatomon! Think of Taichi, and.....think of me....." Takeru couldn't talk anymore as he noticed the breathing of his love becoming shallower and shallower. 

"No, Hikari. I love you, don't go", Takeru cried. Slowly, ever so slowly, Hikari opened her eyes, and smiled at Takeru. 

"Hikari! You're okay!" he exclaimed. 

"No.....I'm not", she said. "I....wanted....to.....tell....you", Hikari murmered, inbetween deep, shallow breaths, "That.....I.....love you". Takeru, tears streaming down his face, stroked Hikari's hair, as she still lay in the road, broken and beat. 

"I love you too Hikari, but you don't have to tell me now, you'll get plenty of times to tell me later", he said. Hikari slowly, and with great effort shook her head. 

"No.....Takeru....I won't". Takeru's love filled eyes filled with fear. "Don't say that Hikari! You and me are gonna be together forever, we're soulmates, right?" 

"I'm....so....sorry....Takeru", she said, now no longer needing Takeru to cry for her, since hot tears were rolling down her face. 

"For what?" he asked. Hikari took a deep, tear-filled breath as she said, "I....broke....my....promise". Takeru's eyes widened as she said this because he remembered something she had said during the two weeks they were practicing for the talent show. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Flashback to two weeks ago........................................... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hikari, are you sure this song is gonna work?" Hikari Kamiya smiled as she gave her new boyfriend a loving kiss. 

"Hey, you know me. I never lie. The only time I ever lie is when some uncontollable force makes me". Takeru smiled as he gave her a loving kiss that turned into a huge bear hug 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

End Flashback.............................. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hikari! You don't mean that, do you?!" he said, more as a demand then a question. 

"I'm.....sorry....Takeru. Always.....remember.....me. I...love....you". And with that, Hikari closed her eyes and breathed her last breath. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as he finally realized his soulmate was gone forever. He took her in his arms and held her close, wishing to keep her with him forever. Then, he saw something that made him scream with terror. For under Hikari's dead body, was the pink rose he had just given her. Wilted and dead. 


	2. After The Accident

After the Accident  
By Crystal Yumi  
  
  
Disclaimer: Actually, it's time I tell you all that I do own digimon. It belongs to me and nobody else. That means that all the characters are mine, including Yama and Izzy. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Hehe… just kidding.  
  
Author's Note: Hey peoples!! This is gonna be a Takari… cause well, I love that couple!! They're so kawaii and they belong together!!! It takes place in Takeru's POV. Japanese names! This is a sequel to 'Are You Gonna Be There?' Read that before this!! Takes place 50 years after the story, yes 50 years.  
  
Dedication: To Lissa-chan, thanks for your help and for letting me use the quote!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was rummaging through her stuff again today. I can't help it, ya know. We were friends for practically forever and when we finally got together, it was for only a short time. I loved her, no wait, I still love her. Hikari was the light of my life, literally. It seems like only yesterday that we were together, laughing and having a grand old time. I had given her a rose the last night she was alive, and that's what I had found. It was long dead of course, but it had died the moment Hikari did. Ironic, no? I had kept it to remind myself of my love. The last night we were together we had just won a talent show that we had dedicated to my brother and his girlfriend Mimi. By the way, they're married now. Anyway we were walking together, doing all this romantic and mushy stuff. At the time, my friends had been telling me that I shouldn't be so mushy at my age and that I should act like a man, but I can't remember a time when I was happier. As we were walking, putting it simply, this guy just ran her down. He was apparently drunk. Hikari had been badly injured and she died that night in my arms. I'm not sure what else happened that night. Maybe I was too shocked to remember, or maybe it's a repressed memory, or in other words, something I didn't want to remember. I ended up picking up Hikari in my arms and just walking, to where, I didn't know. It must have been strange for the people on the street to see two twelve year olds, one dead and the other carrying her body. I ended up at 'our spot', the spot where the digidestined would always meet in the park. Hikari and I called it 'our spot' because that was where we had our fondest memories with our digimon. Of course then we were seeing them everyday, but that's beside the point. There, with my love still in my arms I sat and cried, my tears mixing with Hikari's blood, still seeping from her dead body. I don't know how long I was there but eventually Taichi and Yamato must have gone out looking for us, because they found me there, still crying. I remember Taichi falling to his knees as he saw his sister. He took her from me and just cried, the same as I had done. It was weird seeing Taichi cry, because the only other time I had seen him cry was in the digiworld when Datamon had kidnapped Sora, so long ago. Yamato was in shock as well, but his big brother nature was too profound and he enveloped me in a huge hug, whispering to me that it was going to be okay and asking what had happened. I couldn't tell them yet, I was speechless with shock. Yamato had then called the hospital with his cell phone, then Hikari's parents. They were all there in minutes. I sat there as the ambulance took Hikari's body away. I ended up telling Yamato, Taichi, and Hikari's parents just what had happened, that a drunk driver hit Hikari. I just happened to leave out the part where she pushed me away from the car. I don't know why I did, I guess it was because I felt guilty, and I didn't want to feel that way. Taichi went nuts when he heard my explanation. He was screaming and ranting and it took Yamato and a few ambulance guys to hold him back. To hold him back from what? From me, of course. I remember the conversation well.  
"How could you do this?! How could you not protect her! You promised to protect her Takeru, you promised! This is all your fault!" Taichi had yelled, tears were still streaming down his face. Yamato had started to yell at him, telling him that it was as hard on me as it was on him, but I had him stop. As I started to talk fresh tears were streaming down my face as well.  
"Taichi, she pushed me away from the car! She pushed me! She wanted to have me live so much that she sacrificed herself! How do you think I feel? It's my fault she died. I was in front of the car, I was going to die! Hikari saved me, Taichi, she saved me. I would be the one dead now if it weren't for her. She did this for me and I love h…h…" I couldn't get the rest out, my voice was choked up. I had looked at Taichi for his response to see that he had gone limp and the people holding him let him fall to the floor. I heard him mumbling something like 'saved him… brave sister…' but I'm not sure. Yamato had rushed over to me to hug me again, so hard this time that I couldn't breath. I guess it didn't strike him that I could've died, he was really shook up. The rest of the night was full of police reports. The guy who ran Hikari down ended up turning himself in the next day. He was terribly upset, but not as upset as we were. He ended up giving Taichi's family $1,000,000 to try and 'make up what happened without going to court' as he said. He didn't know that nothing could put light back in our lives. The next day Taichi and I gave bad news to the other digidestined. Daisuke still hasn't forgiven me for killing his 'dear Hikari' but, whatever. Mimi, Sora, and Miyako had taken the news extremely hard, they had been best friends with Hikari. I also remember seeing Koushiro show real emotion in all the time I had known him. He actually looked up from his computer and started to cry. Jyou was the exact same way. Iori was incredibly scared by the whole thing, but he was only 8. The hardest thing to do was to break the news to Gatomon. She wouldn't believe me at first, thinking it was a sick joke. But when Yamato came into the room and was crying she knew it was real, Yamato doesn't cry easily. Gatomon had just fallen down and the tears started streaming from her eyes. The digivice that the ambulance guys gave me that belonged to Hikari started to glow and all of a sudden in Gatomon's place was a digi-egg, which disappeared almost immediately. Patamon and Veemon was heart broken, they both loved her. The funeral was the worst part of the whole ideal for me. All of Hikari's friends and family, not counting the digidestined (excluding Daisuke) and their parents, were staring at me, blaming me without words. It was awful. When they put her body in the ground I broke down again. It was like making it final, making her death final. I couldn't stand it. After the burial everyone but I left, even Taichi and his parents left me alone for a second. I read Hikari's tombstone:   
"Hikari Yagami. 1988-2001" On the bottom was a drawing of the crest of light and a quote;   
"A light has gone out in our soul that can never shine again." It was ironic how some quote that was pulled out of nowhere could fit exactly what I was feeling at that very moment. I had felt as if every fiber of my being was in the dark. No longer was Hikari's light there to guide me. I felt scared and alone, even with all my friends to be there for me. I still do feel that way. It's been 50 years after the fateful day where Hikari's life ended. Sometimes I feel as if my light has gone away with her. Everyone else has moved on in some way or another. I already told you how Yamato and Mimi are married, they have one daughter named Lily and a son Joshua. Yamato's band was world famous, and Mimi sang part time with it also. They did duets sometimes. Now they're too old, but the money they made set them and their family for three lifetimes. Taichi and Sora are also married, and they have one daughter named Hikari. It's funny, their little girl seems to like me more then she does Taichi. They were both professional soccer players, until they retired when Hikari was born. They also have tons of money, how lucky. Koushiro is engaged to this girl named Stephanie, whom he started dating after his wife left him in 2032 and he completely took over this company run by somebody called Bill Gates, whoever that is. Jyou is dating this lady named Susan after his late wife died in 2027. He's also a very prominent doctor. Daisuke, like I said, still hasn't forgiven me. He's dating Ken. Who would've thought? I keep wondering why he's mad at me for killing his, as he said, 'first and only love' yet he also says he's in love with Ken. That guy is incredibly screwed up…Iori is a teacher of the art of well, art. I always thought he was kinda quiet… but I guess that was the artist within. Miyako is a teacher also, she works in the same school as Iori. She teaches computers. But me, I can't move on, I just can't. Sure, I went to collage, I got a job, but I'm not the same. I'm 62 years old and I haven't had a girlfriend since I was 12. I'm pathetic. I sighed as I continued to look through all of Hikari's old things. There was her camera and pictures, her jewelry, and of course all of her clothing. I was looking through the box of pictures when I came upon something I've never seen before. It was this pink book with the crest of light emblazoned on it. On the top, in Hikari's beautiful script was written 'Diary'. I was surprised. I had no idea why I had never noticed this among all the pictures of digidestined/digimon. I started to open it and read, but stopped at the last minute. It felt wrong to read Hikari's private thoughts, even if she's been dead for 50 years. I sat there, for like 20 minutes staring at the diary before my curiosity got the better of me. I picked it up and before reading, I whispered one simple phrase   
"Please forgive me Kari-chan." I turned to the first page and noticed the date, two days before she died. I guess she started with her diary late or something. I settled down in my old rocking chair and started to read.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hikari's Diary  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Diary,  
It's two days before the talent show. Takeru and I sound great together. It's like God picked our voices knowing that one day we would sing together. It's going to be a wonderful surprise for Yamato and Mimi, I can't wait to see their reaction! Daisuke is still ignoring Takeru and I. Geez, can't he get a life? I know he likes me and everything, but still, it's just a crush. Besides, I think he's gonna get together with Ken. Sure, that would make him gay, but it's obvious that he likes him and vise versa. You think Takeru and I should hook them up? I think so. Maybe I'll ask Takeru tomorrow… NEwayz… we went to the digiworld today. Nothing special happened. All we did was help Elecmon with rebuilding Primary Village, no biggie. Dairy, I know this may sound weird, but I feel like something bad is gonna happen. Ya know what I mean? I felt this way the day that Taichi and the others were pulled into the digital world, but now, I just can't shake it, I'm worried. Oh well, whatever happens, Takeru will protect me. He's so sweet!! Well, TTYL!!  
-Hikari  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was crying again. She thought I was gonna save her… she believed in me… and I let her down. I was gonna put the diary down then, just put it away and never look back but as I was setting it down a gust of wind turned the page. I looked, and the window was closed. I got a sudden chill but I picked up the diary and started reading.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Diary,  
Guess what? Taichi finally asked Sora out!! I'm SOOO happy for them! When she told me the news, guess what I said? 'It's about time!!' ::giggle:: It's so true though, they've hinted about it long enough! Well, I got Daisuke to talk to me today, but that was only when he responded to me telling him that his hair was on fire, which it was! I swear! So what if Takeru 'accidentally' started it? Daisuke was fine anyway! Actually, it was pretty funny. Even DemiVeemon was laughing. ::sigh:: Dairy? Do you remember when I told you about that weird feeling that I had where something was gonna go wrong? Well, all I can say is that it's getting stronger…  
-Hikari  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I laughed as I read about the fire incident. The truth was Hikari and I did the whole thing on purpose to get him talking to us again. Unfortunately, it didn't work, and Taichi was pretty mad that we burned his old goggles. I turned the page and I realized that this was the day that Hikari died. These were her thoughts and feelings on that very day. I started to read.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dear Diary,  
Guess what? Takeru and I won the talent show! Isn't that awesome! We were great just as I predicted, and Yamato and Mimi were so touched! And Takeru said he was always gonna be there for me!! OMG, isn't that sweet?! I'm really excited now, can't you tell? The only thing that's worrying me is that feeling that I keep having. Something's gonna happen tonight, I just know it. ::sigh:: Well Diary, I g2g! Yamato and Mimi are taking Takeru and I out to dinner to celebrate and I need to get ready! Bye!!  
-Hikari  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I gasped as I put the diary down, still open. "I never knew, she never told me that she knew something was gonna happen. I know she got those sort of feelings when something was gonna happen, due to her light, and if she told me we could've prevented it, could've stopped it! It's all my fault.." I spoke aloud.   
"Takeru…" I heard, and I went crazy looking for who said it. I knew nobody was there, the house was locked! Although, the voice sounded strangely familiar, but something I haven't heard in a while.  
"Takeru honey, it's not your fault." The voice spoke again, this time coming from right in front of me. I turned and suddenly there was Hikari. She was standing there, just as beautiful as I remember.  
"I must be going crazy…" I said, to which Hikari laughed. I forgot how beautiful and carefree her laugh was.   
"No Takeru honey, you're not crazy, or dreaming either. I'm here." I couldn't believe it. The ghost of my soulmate was standing in my den talking to me. It couldn't be real. But, I spoke anyway.  
"Kari-chan… I've missed you…"  
"And I you Takeru-san… and I you." Hikari's ghost came over to me and looked me straight in the eye. "Takeru, what happened, it wasn't your fault. I'm the one the chose to push you out of the path, and I want you to know that nobody but Daisuke blames you." I laughed when she mentioned Daisuke, as she got this strange 'what a weirdo' look on her face. Kari smiled, leaned over, and kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed back. To anyone else, it looked like a 12-year-old girl locked in a passionate kiss with her grandfather, but I knew otherwise. I was kissing my love, my soulmate, and I was happier then I had been for a long time. When I opened my eyes I was suddenly 12 years old again. I was floating like Hikari, and I looked down to see my 62-year-old body still in the rocking chair, seemingly asleep.   
"It's time Takeru", Hikari said, and from that moment I knew that I joined my love in the beyond. Suddenly, Patamon materialized next to me, and Gatomon next to Hikari. The two embraced just like we had just done. I smiled at the touching scene, and looked to Hikari, whom had her hand outstretched. I took it, and embraced Hikari as we floated up to the sky. I looked one last look at my old house as it drifted away and I floated up to the only place where Hikari and I could truly be together for the rest of eternity, heaven.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, that sucked… big time. I'm praying that this story gets the same kind of reviews as the other one… cause nobody seems to review my fics! ::sniffle:: And note… I AM NOT, in any way, a Takeru or Hikari basher… just thought you'd like to know… Email me at CrystalYumi@aol.com or Izzy_kunschica@hotmail.com to send me comments. Thank ya!  



End file.
